Rumours
by chata
Summary: -NaruHina- "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! You could be flat and I'd still love you!" -One-shot-


**A/N:** Well, this is my first fanfic, so please leave a review!

**Disclamier:** I don't own Naruto, because seriously. Me? _Drawing_? I can barely draw a stickfigure.

* * *

"No _way._"

"Uhh... _yeah_ way."

"Ino, this better not be another one of your lies..."

"Forehead, look at me, would _this_ lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Sakura! Stop joking around! This is serious!"

"You're right. What are we going to do about it?"

"Geez, Forehead! At least _act_ like there's something behind that oversized brow! We're _obviously_ going to tell everyone!"

"Why would we tell everyone?"

"Because it would be cruel to keep this kind of information to ourselves! The world has a right to know!"

* * *

****

Rumours

* * *

"Hey Tenten! You'll _never_ guess what I heard!"

"Do I care?"

"Trust me, this is _huge_."

"'_Huge,'_ huh? Spill."

* * *

Hinata nervously poked at her food. She sent a sideways glance at the blond beside her, who was chatting away about nothing in particular. Seeing him talk to her so _familiarly_ made her face heat up. She fixed her pearl eyes on her ramen instead, because she was sure if he kept looking at her so intensely with those cobalt eyes, she would faint.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked her between gulps of ramen.

She looked up. Pearl and cobalt clashed. She felt a new wave of heat rush to her face. "Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun?"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Are you going to finish that?" he asked, pointing to her half filled bowel.

She let out a soft giggle. "No." She said kindly, passing the ramen to her.

"Thanks, Hina! You're the best!"

Hinata felt more blood rush to her face. THE Uzumaki Naruto had just given her a nickname. A NICKNAME! The only other person who has a nickname is Sasuke, who has been Naruto's best friend for _years_! Suddenly the world seemed kind of fuzzy and started to spin...

"HINATA-CHAN!"

* * *

Ino loved gossip. No, she _adored_ it. And was proud to say that she was so well informed that she always knew what was going in the village. She also liked to think of it as training. As a ninja, you always need to gather information about the enemy. So, she wasn't actually _gossiping_. She was _training_.

And this piece of information was the juiciest thing she'd heard in a while. She had heard it from Lee who had heard it from Neji who had overheard Kiba telling Shino that he had heard from Shikamaru who had heard from Chouji who had heard it from Ayame who had overheard Sasuke telling Sai. So it _had_ to be true.

What was this little bit of knowledge? _Naruto had asked Hinata out. On a DATE._

And as the nice friends she and Sakura were, they would have to be the ones that explained to Naruto why Hinata turned the colour of Sakura's hair when he so much _looked_ at her. But they didn't want to disturb their date. So Ino and Sakura were doing the only other liable option- _spying. _

Therefore they fully witnessed Hinata fainting, and, being the nice friends they were, they had _just so happened_ to be walking by when Naruto franticly scrambled out of Ichiraku's , carrying a fully unconscious Hinata. Bridal-style.

They both squealed.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, biting her lip to stop laughing.

"Sakura-chan! You need to help me! I was talking to Hinata, and she just..." He trailed off, doing a very dramatic act of rolling his head, shutting his eyes, and sticking his tongue out.

"It's probably heat-exhaustion," Sakura said, her medical information springing to her brain, although she fully knew the real reason why the Hyuuga Heiress had fainted. "It's nothing to worry about! Let's get her to a stream so we can cool her down."

"Follow me!" Ino sang, grabbing Sakura's arm and walked off in the direction of the forest. Naruto ran to catch up with the two girls, being careful not to jiggle Hinata.

* * *

When Hinata awoke, she was sure she had died. About a centimetre from her face was the man she was completely in love with, who was _staring_ at her.

"Wow Hinata, I finally understand why you always wear this huge coat of yours." She heard someone say. Both she and Naruto's heads shot towards the voice. Ino was regarding them both of them with a smug look on her face.

"I-Ino-chan?" Hinata inquired, sitting up. Then she saw it. Ino was holding her white and lavender coat. But if Ino was holding her coat, then that meant...

Hinata's face flushed when she glanced at herself. She was only wearing her fishnet shirt. Her _skin-tight_ fishnet shirt.

Ino frowned. "Honestly, Hinata," She said, "You shouldn't wear this thing. I mean, your boobs are _huge_. You should show them off more."

Hinata started to feel dizzy. "G-guys..." She said pleadingly.

"Yes, my amazing D-cupped friend?" Sakura said, smirking.

Hinata had to put her hands of the ground to sturdy herself. "I finally understand why Naruto likes you," Ino said happily. "I mean, if I was lesbian, with a chest like that, I would _so_ do you."

Hinata started to see stars.

"INO!" Naruto snarled. "That's not the only reason I like Hina! She could be flat and I'd still love her!"

Hinata blinked a few times, registering what he had just said. Naruto had said he _loved her_.

She fainted again.

* * *

"Pig, I think you killed her."

"No I didn't! Seriously, Forehead! Use your _brain._ If she was dead, how will she have his babies?"

* * *

**A/N:** Review? Please?


End file.
